Sands Of Time
by TheTroubledNeophyte
Summary: Harry has always craved for a change, a change that was almost given to him by Sirius. When Sirius died, any hope for a new life went away. What he did not expect was for time itself to give him a chance to experience a new life. A brand new life but in an old time.


**DISCLAIMER: **I do not own the Harry Potter series nor do I have any claim on the Avengers. All I own is a vast imagination that took a liking to this two wonderful works.

**CHAPTER 1: THE NEW LIFE IN AN OLD TIME**

'_Here we go again...' thought Harry as he watched his boyfriend, Steve Rogers; pose awkwardly in front of the mirror. He stared and waited until his boyfriend stopped his perusal of himself and gave a dejected sigh as Steve sat at the edge of their bed with a dark cloud over his head. He went to the kitchen and grabbed the hot chocolate that he only makes when Steve's inferiority complex kicks in. He sat beside Steve and offered the beverage with a sweet smile that he knows can make Steve smile even if it was just a barely-there-smile._

"_Thanks Harry" said Steve as he accepted the cup. Steve took a sip from his cup before he released a small sigh and looked at his lover then he asked, "Harry, do you think I can make it in the military?"_

"_We have been over this for a hundred times already Steve, of course I know you can make it" replied Harry as he placed his cup at the desk beside his bed then sat behind his boyfriend and rubbed the knots on Steve's back. "I know that you may not be the most muscular person out there but you know what makes me sure that you will get in?" asked Harry as he placed his head on Steve's shoulder and gave a peck on Steve's cheeks. "What?" replied Steve dejectedly as the root of all his dilemma was acknowledged by his boyfriend. "You have that hero-complex thing going on for you" said Harry to his boyfriend as he chuckled internally with his choice of words. "You are one of those few persons left that wants to become a soldier to help unlike those that enter the military because everyone digs a soldier. And if those men do not see that spark in you then they are the blindest people that have roamed America." _

"_You really think so?" asked Steve with renewed inspiration due to his boyfriend's words. "Of course, I do.", replied Harry as he hugged Steve from behind. "But what if they don't accept me?" Steve once again asked. "Then they let go of the best soldier that America has to offer." said Harry with utmost confidence that even Steve could not help but feel his confidence rise. He caressed the arm that is embracing him then turned around and faced Harry. He placed his hand against Harry's cheeks and caressed the skin that his fingers can touch. "What did I do to deserve someone like you?" asked Steve as he gazed at Harry's eyes with all the affection that he has to offer to that one person that actually believes in him. "You know what, I wonder the same thing every day." said Harry as he laughed and ran away from the bedroom as fast as he can. "Hey! Come back here! You're going to pay for that!" said Steve as he gave chase to his boyfriend. Squeals and peals of laughter were heard throughout the house as Steve finally caught up with Harry. _

_The both of them were breathing hard and lying on the floor. Harry's head was lying on one of Steve's arms while Steve's fingers were playing with his hair. "Remember how we met, Harry?" asked Steve as he turned on his side to face Harry. "Of course, what kind of boyfriend would I be, if I did not know?" replied Harry as he smiled teasingly at Steve._

Harry's whole body was feeling heavy as every muscle in his body was protesting every move that he made. He can feel the effort it took for him to even take a single breath but he refused to stop. Not now, he will not stop until he catches up to Bellatrix Lestrange_ You_. He will not stop until he manages to kill the bitch who took away his only family left. He will not stop until that bitch walks in this world. He shouted curse after curse, he waved his wand in every direction, not caring what he hits as long as that bitch was hit. Bellatrix' insane laughter filled his ears and it did nothing but fuel the rage that is already simmering in his veins. He did not take notice of where his feet would take him as long as every step takes him closer to hurting Bellatrix. All he needs is a small period where Bellatrix is vulnerable and any moment now, he knows that Bellatrix would give.

Just when his feet were about to give, Bellatrix turned a corner, leaving her back undefended, and so with all the strength he has left, he shouted,

"_REDUCTO!"_

He released a small smile as he watched Bellatrix fall and he finally collapsed after all the adrenaline left his already battered body. He allowed his eyes to close, not noticing the steady trickle of sand that made its way to him from a nearby broken hourglass. He did not feel the wind when the trickle of sand slowly morphed into a small vortex of sand. Most importantly, he did not realize that his body was slowly fading out of existence.

Time has passed and the only evidence of his presence there was the sand scattered around the floor and the steady trickling of the sand in an hourglass.

Steve was walking down the road to his home after another miserable day. He does not know why he even bothers going outside. His life is just a broken record repeating over and over again. He goes out, the local bad boys bully him, Bucky will come and rescue him, and then he would once again walk home miserable. Rinse then repeat. Bucky really is a good friend. He comes to his rescue whenever he is in trouble, like he has some sort of danger-radar installed in him that lets him know whenever someone needs help. He wants to be just like that, just like Bucky. He is tired of being that person who always needs saving. He wants to be the person who does the saving, that kind of person who everyone looks up to. Someone who gives those who are oppressed a beacon of hope. If he could only become that kind of person then they would all think twice about beating him up. They would all admire him and strive to be like him, the same way that he looks up to Bucky. But this was just a crazy dream. He can never be like Bucky. He was as thin as a stick and as strong as a mouse. Maybe he was born to be at the bottom of the food chain. He was there for those who are higher up in the chain to be stronger. He was needed but unimportant and replaceable.

If only Bucky could hear his thoughts now, he was sure that his friend would be giving him a lecture about his inferiority complex. Bucky once told him that the source of his strength was those who rely on him, those who cares for him and those he cares for. His friend told him that he just needs to find that source, that one person who will care for him beyond all else, that one person that he would be willing to give his everything for. It was such a nice thought, the idea of someone who needs him, who actually looks at him like he is not a burden. But who would want to rely on him? He can barely protect himself, how can he even think of taking care of someone else. He just had to face the truth and be content that at least, even if he is at the bottom of the pyramid, he has a purpose.

With that conviction he continued his way back home, thoughts about his unfulfilled dreams replaced by grim acceptance that they would just be that, unfulfilled. He does not know if it was an improvement, his acceptance of the truth, but at least it was a change. He gave a small sigh as he reached the door to his house. He was about to open the door but a sudden breeze of air made him turn and look around. That was when he found an honest to God dress-wearing boy beside his home near the trash bins. He quickly went to the boy's side and checked if he was still alive. He was no genius but he knows that the rising motion of a person's chest means that the boy is at the very least, alive. That was a big comfort for him; he did not know how he would explain it if the whole town found out that there is a dead person on his house. The boy was covered with burn marks and the dress that he was wearing was riddled with sand. He decided to take care of the boy for a while and prepared himself for what he was about to do. He was sure that he would have a hard time lifting the unconscious male in his house so he was surprised when he lifted the boy. He was uncommonly light, even for someone as weak as him. The boy was so light that he actually swayed for a while since he over-prepared himself for the task of carrying the male. Once he steadied himself he slung the arm of the male around his shoulder and dragged the teen inside his home. He laid the teen on the couch in the living room and went to the bathroom to get a towel and some water to wash off the boy. He went to wipe the dirt off the boy's face and arms first. He was a bit unsettled once he saw that once all the dirt was removed, the boy actually has a soft porcelain skin unlike the slight tan that he once thought when he first saw the boy. Once he was finished cleaning off the male's exposed skin, he stopped and hesitated if he should undress the boy as well. For one he did not know how to take off the dress that the young male was wearing but what worries him more was the embarrassment growing inside him at the thought of undressing someone down to their underwear and by the looks of it he might even need to take off the male's undergarments as well. He fidgeted in his position for a while before steeling himself and raised his suddenly shaking hands as he prepared to take off the boy's dress.

A few embarrassing attempts later 0.0

The bed dipped as Steve placed the now clean male in his bed. He made sure to check and see to his ward's comfort before he began to get the spare pillows and blanket for himself. He swept and prepared his makeshift bed for the night. Once he was fully settled on the floor, he thought about the day's events. He can't believe that his day turned from normal to something completely unexpected. It is not every day that you find an unconscious person near your house but now that the rush of the day's happening has passed; he can't help but think that he might have done the wrong thing with letting the male inside his home. What if the teen was a robber or involved with the thugs? Maybe that is the reason why he was so beat up when he found him. He sat up and gazed at his guest thoughtfully and thought _'No, a face like that can't be involved with those things'. _With those thoughts he allowed his eyes to close and fell in a dreamless sleep.

Sunlight filtered through the windows and a rooster's wake-up call carried through the air. Harry felt comfortable as he burrowed into the soft mattress beneath him. With those thoughts Harry instantly stiffened and jumped out of the comfortable bed. He looked around to see if he can recognize the place where he is currently in. Since he was not tied to anything and he is not in any cage that he knows then that rules out abduction. If he is not abducted then where is he? The last thing he remembers was Bellatrix falling down after he cursed her. Maybe a member of the Order is currently taking care of him. That must be it, he must be at a new Order headquarters and his friends must be at the dining room all waiting for him. He gave a relieved sigh and proceeded to live the room. He was about to open the door when a calendar on his side caught his attention. _'Look at that, I must have been knocked out for only a day, that must be the shortest time I have ever been knocked out. It is just June 24, 1940.' _He gave a chuckle and took a step forward, he then paused mid-step and looked back at the calendar. _'1940, it is the year 1940' _He then released a shrill scream that he would later swear was just a manly shout of surprise.

-. - At the kitchen-.-

Steve was preparing breakfast for his guest and himself. He was not sure if the male he found would be awake for breakfast but it does not hurt to be prepared. He was about to pour the scrambled eggs in to the frying pan when he heard a scream coming from the bedroom. Due to his shock from the sudden scream, he unconsciously placed his hand on the frying pan, causing him to cry out from the sudden pain he felt from his hand. Once the initial pain was gone, he grabbed the rolling pin near the lavatory and slowly walked to the bedroom. He was prepared to find a burglar in the bedroom but not t a young male talking repeatedly to himself. He went inside the room and checked if there was someone hiding inside but there was no one inside. He went beside his temporary charge and gently shook his shoulder. He was unprepared for his charge's sudden movement so his nose was hit by the back of his charge's head when he snapped back to reality. He heard a gasp and then someone saying sorry repeatedly. He removed his hand from his still aching nose and looked at the male closely. The young male was unbelievably short, even he was taller than the kid! He was also a bit scrawny but it actually suits him. He has a pale smooth face. He blushed a bit when he saw how pretty the teen was. He knows that it was an insult for a male to be called pretty but he can hardly call the teen handsome. With those big emerald doe eyes and full pouty lips complete with a cute button nose, the teen is surely lacking in the masculinity department. Not that he has anything to say since he also is lacking in that department but it was a different case with this kid. There is no mistaking Steve for a girl no matter how weak he may look but there is something that just exudes gentleness on his charge's expression and movements, an extra something that just screams _'I'm fragile and need protecting'_, and his eyes, oh his eyes, are just so _deep, _staring into them is very hypnotic. The moment he saw those eyes all of his fears that this stranger is a bad guy disappeared. They were just so open and innocent. He can clearly read the emotions passing through those orbs, shock, guilt, and then worry. Seeing the worry in those eyes snapped Steve back into reality.

-With Harry-

"Merlin, are you alright? Sorry, I did not know you were there, really I am very sorry..." Harry rambled on and on as the young man he accidentally broke the nose of was staring at him. Harry was a bit worried he did some damage to the male aside from the clearly broken nose since all the teen did was stare at him. He stopped his ramblings and just stared worryingly up at the teen. He would not say it outright but the teen before him was starting to unnerve him. All the teen did was stare at him. He stopped himself from fidgeting from the intense gaze that was on his person. He was used to people staring at him but he was not used to people staring at him for that long. He even started counting _'one Mississippi, two Mississippi' _to relieve himself some of the tension. He was already on 75 Mississippi when he once again tried to get through with the one staring at him.

"Did I hit you too hard?" asked Harry to the teen before him. To his relief, whatever haze the teen was in has finally snapped. "Uhmm-what?" replied the teen. "Your head, is it alright? I didn't hit you too hard, did I?" said Harry as he thought to himself _'Okay, so he is still not fully in the world of the living'. _"Oh, no, my head is alright, just a bit shocked that's all." replied the teen once he finally got out of his wanderings. "Uhmm, yeah... So, I'm Steve, I saw you unconscious in the yard so I took care of you for the night." said Steve to his guest, hoping that he would introduce himself. He can't go forever calling his guest as boy, teen, or young male. "Oh, thank you for that Steve. My name is Harry, I hope I was not a burden." replied Harry. After the introductions were made an awkward silence filled the room. While thinking of a thing to say to break the cold air, Harry remembered the very reason why they were in this predicament in the first place. "Steve, may I ask you what year it is?" asked Harry, a part of him hoping that the calendar he saw was just a design or a memorabilia. "Oh, the year? 1940, June 1940 to be exact." replied a curious Steve. Harry just stared at him for a long time and finally said, "I was afraid you'd say that"

==TBC==

**READ AND REVIEW!**


End file.
